Double The Valentine's
by iCumFawked
Summary: Rin, Yukio and their twins want to celebrate Valentine's with their lovers. Sadly, Yuuno never had time to get gifts for his brother. So, when he asks Ryuki to go out with their parents to make chocolates, Rin and Yukio get into a fight, putting Ryuki in the middle. Once home, the elder is upset with his brother and winds up not talking to Yuuno. Will Yuuno fix things? M-preg


"Happy Valentine's Day~"

A small box of chocolates was placed on Yukio's lap. The brunette looked up and smiled at who was above him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes slightly before grabbing his glasses. Rin hopped on his lover's lap once the chocolates were out of his way.

Honestly, in Yukio's opinion, Rin looked adorable in what he was wearing. A pink shirt that matched his son's that said 'Bitches Love Ben Bruce' _(A/N: Oh my obsession for Ben will never die xD)_. He had pink skinny jeans on and mismatching socks. His head wore a floral headband that looked exactly like Monaka's.

Wrapping his arms around the younger's neck; Rin spoke in quite a happy voice towards the brunette.

"What do you wanna do today, Yuki-chan?"

Yukio shook his head and chuckled. Rin knew Shiemi used to call him that, but he got jealous with it and started calling him that.

"I don't mind where we go or what we do today, Rin."

Said man pouted, "You're supposed to help me out here!"

The brunette chuckled again and raised his head, locking his beryl orbs with the elder's sapphire eyes. Yukio leaned in and placed a small peck on the lips to at least get Rin to stop pouting. Before the elder twin could ask again where he wanted to go, Yukio went into a fit of giggles.

Rin cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

The brunette shook his head, trying to catch his breath before he spoke to his lover.

"I-I was just remembering our first Valentine's."

A deep shade of scarlet spread across Rin's cheeks.

_Rin was holding a small box of chocolates in his hands. His brother was to be home soon from teaching, but it just made the half-breed more flustered._

_"Nii-san?"_

_The smaller teen jumped and his tail stood up straight with it puffing up from the shock. Yukio cocked an eyebrow at his brother._

_Rin turned his head with his azure eyes filled with tears at his tear duct. A deep flush of scarlet rode his cheeks when he turned his head to face his brother._

_The satanic spawn hiccupped, "Y-Yukio…"_

_Said man gave more of a worried look towards his lover, but before he could ask him what was wrong, the half-breed turn himself completely to face the taller male._

_"Um…"_

_A small red box in the shape of a heart was what his brother held in his hands. _

_Rin started reaching out towards his lover's hands, "H-Happy,"_

_The blush on the satanic spawn deepened in color as he slammed the box in his brother's hands._

_"Happy Valentine's Day!"_

_Once Rin had finished, he looked up at his brother and saw him looked down at his hands. The brunette flicked his eyes down at the brunette's hands and saw the chocolate and box was completely melted._

_"Ah! I-I'm so sorry! I-I'll g-go buy another one!"_

_Yukio chuckled and lapped up the warm chocolate in his hands and looked at his brother._

_"Thank you, Nii-san."_

_Sapphire eyes widened and tears rushed passed eyes as his blush lightened up slightly._

_"Y-you liked it?"_

_The brunette smiled and placed a chaste kiss on the smaller man's lips._

_"I did. But you didn't have to get me anything."_

_Rin looked down at his feet, "Y-yeah, well you gave me something and I thought I should get you something to make it fair."_

_Yukio smiled at the bouquet of healthy red and white roses behind his brother on the kitchen table._

_"Well, if you felt the need to then all right."_

_The sound of two pitched whales came from the living room, causing the two to shake their heads and walk out to their children, wanting to be fed._

Before Yukio could speak again he was punched on the head by the shorter male with him yelling after.

"Baka megane!"

Yukio winced slightly but chuckled after, "I'm sorry. But I still think it's cute from how clumsy and flustered you were."

"Shut up!"

Yukio looked at the deep blush on his brother's face and chuckled. The brunette leaned in and kissed his brother gently on the lips, earning a whine from him after.

"Come on; let's go see if the twins are up…"

Rin nodded and got off his brother's lap. The two opened their old dorm room and saw two figures under a bundle of blankets. The twins walked over to their sons and saw a look alike of Rin holding a smaller version of Yukio tightly in his arms.

Rin stroked his sons' bangs out of their faces, making their noses scrunch up in the process. The taller version of Rin opened his eyes and cyan pools looked up at his parents. The younger male smiled nodded, telling them they'll wake up soon.

Rin smiled and kissed his temple before letting him go back to sleep. Even though it was almost noon, the half-breed let his sons sleep because of how late they were staying up from training and studying. The younger twins wanted to train and study as much as they could so they didn't have to do anything but be with each other, knowing it was Valentine's Day.

"Letting them sleep a bit longer?"

Rin nodded while walking out of the old shared dorm to the kitchen to cook lunch.

"If they aren't up by noon, I'm flipping them both out of bed."

Yukio chuckled, following his brother down stairs to get a cup of coffee.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"HERE'S"

There was a slam on the door, causing Ryuki to jump while changing.

"YUKI!"

The door slammed opened to reveal Yukio with a bad poker face on and Rin face palming and laughing his ass off behind him.

"Um…PewDiePie much father?"

Yukio chuckled and walked over to his son, "Your mother said if you both weren't up by noon, he was gonna flip you both out of bed."

Ryuki cocked an eyebrow at his mother then flicked his half colored eyes towards his father, who just shrugged and leaned against the doorway.

Slipping on his shirt finally, the demon turned around to shake his little brother up.

"Come on, Yuuno, wake up."

A soft moan slipped past the smaller brunette as his nose scrunched up. Sapphire eyes opened slowly to find his brother above him, smiling gently.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear dad. You must've been really tired."

Yuuno sat up and rubbed his eyes while nodding at his brother. Before Ryuki could move, there was a small tug on his wrist. The taller male looked over at his brother and saw him with his lower lip pushed out, giving him a pouting face. The elder twin chuckled and kissed the brunette gently and hugged him tightly to pick him up, still in his pajamas.

Azure eyes shot alive at his brother's action, "N-nii-san!"

Said man chuckled and wrapped his brother's legs around his waist. Yuuno wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, gripping onto messy stands of navy hair. Ryuki smiled at how tall his brother was, even when he held him. The elder twin placed a kiss on his brother's chest and trailed them up gently to kiss his lips again.

He whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day."

The younger smiled and whispered the same thing.

"We may be gone for a bit because your mother may like to go out somewhere, all right?"

The two looked back and nodded, "All right, if you do, be careful."

Yukio nodded and walked out with Rin still in the room.

"There's lunch in the fridge for you too, all right?"

The twins nodded and watched Rin leave with his tail swishing happily.

Yuuno nuzzled against the crook of his brother's neck.

"Can I be put down now, Nii-san?"

Ryuki smiled and dropped his brother, "If you get changed. I'll go get your gift, all right?"

Sapphire eyes locked half cyan half azure, "A-all right…"

The younger went to his dresser and pulled open a drawer while Ryuki left the room to go to his parents.

The demon opened his parent's room and saw Yukio shirtless, changing.

Even though his mother or brother weren't around, the elder twin whispered.

"Can you get me Yuuno's gift wherever you hid it?"

Yukio nodded and opened his closet to find a healthy bouquet of pink, white and red roses with a small box of chocolates, knowing his brother couldn't have a lot of sweets from getting sugar high after.

Yukio turned over to his son and handed the objects toward his son.

Ryuki smiled and kissed his father's cheek, "Thanks, love you."

The brunette smiled and nodded, "Love you too."

The demon walked out of the dorm room and walked back over to his shared dorm and saw his brother dressed in a purple tank top saying 'Some people are gay, get over it!' and skinny jeans, one half being purple, the other half being pink. He had a small cyan heart clip in his hair, matching half of his brother's eyes. It was obvious he was nervous about his brother's gift. Ryuki didn't understand why, but he let him be. The taller demon got on one knee in front of his brother and first handed him the roses. Before he gave the chocolates to his brother, he placed a gentle kiss on his brother's lips and smiled at the small blush on his cheeks.

"Let me see your hand."

The brunette held out his left hand while his right arm held the large bouquet of roses. Ryuki smiled again and placed the small box of chocolates in his brother's dainty hand. Yuuno looked at the box and saw there was something under it. The demon knitted his brow and placed the roses on his bed. He flipped the box over and saw an envelope under it. Yuuno peeled off the envelope and opened it, finding a card inside.

The brunette took it out and opened it, reading his brother neat handwriting.

_Yuuno-_

_Letting you know first, this is my first love letter._

_Anyways, I just really wanted to say, even though you're my brother, I love in many ways I can't express towards you because it's just that much…and I'm glad you accepted my feelings as well…you've always been by my side, and I (Hope) have done the same thing with you. I really do love you, and I hope you realize how much I _do_ love you._

_-Ryuki._

Sapphire eyes turned beryl as tears welled up in them. Yuuno looked up at his brother and smiled, immediately hugging him after.

"I love you so much, Nii-san…"

Said man chuckled and whispered, "Go look under your desk, there's still something else…"

Yuuno cocked an eyebrow and saw something white under his desk. The demon got up and walked over to the wooden desk and crawled on under it. The brunette picked up the object and cocked an eyebrow again; the object was soft and fluffy. The Doctor crawled back out of his desk and saw what he was holding. A big white stuffed bunny that held a heart, obviously customized from the color and what it wrote on the heart. The demon smiled at the cursive saying, 'I love you Yuuno~'

Ryuki walked over to his lover and pressed the bunny's paw; making Saviour play by LIGHTS, knowing it was his brother's favorite song.

Topaz eyes grew as they turned a brighter color. Yuuno smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck tightly, kissing him after.

"Again, I love you so _fucking_ much."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I need you to go out with Tou-san and Kaa-san…please, Ryuki? It won't be for long. I know it's Valentine's Day and all, but I just need you to go be with them for a bit."

The demon looked up and saw guilt canvasing his brother's sapphire eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Yuuno held tighter onto his bunny and looked down at his feet.

"Nothing, I just need you to go be with Tou-san and Kaa-san for a bit, please Ryuki?"

Said man smiled and kissed the younger's forehead, "Calm down, it's all right, I'll head out with them, all right?"

The brunette smiled and hugged his brother tightly, kissing his neck.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ow!"

Ukobach jumped, watching Yuuno burn himself for the fifth time.

_"Take it easy, Yuuno! Do you want help?"_

The brunette pouted and shook his head, "No, thank you though, Ukobach… I didn't have time to get Nii-san anything, and it's my first time cooking, so I'm hurting myself a lot and they'll probably be horrible."

The Minotaur smiled, _"The chocolate smells great so far, just don't cook it for too long. I'd say about another minute and it's perfect."_

The demon smiled and hugged the demon tightly, "Thank you for the advice, Ukobach!"

Said demon nodded as the younger male dropped him and got back to cooking.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

By now it was dinner and Ryuki practically threw himself into the chair in front of him, causing Yuuno to jump as he choked on his Snapple.

"Are you all right, Nii-san?"

Said man looked up, exhausted, "Yeah… Sure."

Kuro, Rin's familiar, jumped up onto the elder twin's lap, pawing at his chest.

_"Ne, ne, Ryuki. What happened between Rin and Yukio? They seem to be angry with each other."_

Yuuno raised a brow and looked up at his brother, "Nii-san?"

Ryuki huffed and shook his head, "They got into a fight and I got smacked twice by Rin since I was in the middle…"

Sapphire eyes widened, "Are you all right?!"

The brunette shrugged and stood up as he finished his food and drink.

"I'm going to bed early."

The younger watched his brother put his dishes in the sink before walking to the steps.

"I'll be up in a minute…"

Once the brunette heard their dorm room click shut, Yuuno ran into the kitchen and grabbed his box of chocolates in the fridge and ran out, grabbing his sketch book.

_'He's pissed at me and I know it…'_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yuuno opened the door and walked in quietly, seeing his brother in bed, his body raising and lowering slowly.

_'He's asleep…'_

Sapphire pools wondered to his feet, canvasing with sorrow. The brunette walked slowly over to his lover before placing the sweets and drawing on his brother's desk. After, he grabbed out a piece of lined paper out of his notebook before writing in it.

_Ryuki-_

_I saw you were sleeping when I came up… I'm sorry that I made you go with Rin and Yukio, _knowing _it was Valentine's Day… I-I just didn't have time to buy you anything… So, the reason why I asked you to leave was make you these box of chocolates and drawing… I'm really sorry, Nii-san… I hope you're able to forgive me…_

_-Yuuno_

The demon folded the letter up and placed it on his desk, under the chocolates. The brunette looked over at his slumbering brother before walking over and giving a small kiss on his boney cheek. Once the task was finished, Yuuno stood up again and walked over to the spare bed and climbed under the cold covers, shivering once he was under them. It's been a few years since Yuuno slept by himself and he needed to adjust himself to it for tonight…hopefully.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sapphire eyes opened gently, feeling himself being turned over.

Immediately, Yuuno felt his mouth being devoured by firm lips he knew so well. He whimpered, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck gently. The brunette moaned as he felt his tongue being wrapped with another.

Finally, the twins broke, a trail of saliva still attached between their tongues. Ryuki broke the string, leaving it stream down the younger's chin. Yuuno panted, not knowing what to expect from his lover. The demon just smiled before placing a gentle peck on his brother's forehead. The brunette jumped gently, looking at the elder still.

"W-what're doing?"

Ryuki shrugged. Typical. Then, the younger felt something placed against his lips, making him to open the warm cavern, tasting chocolate on his soft palette.

"Mm. N-nii-san."

Said man chuckled, shaking his head, "I wanted to thank you for the sweets. They're extremely delicious, something I could never master in cooking, but you do perfectly. Thank you, Yuuno."

The brunette felt tears in his eyes, feeling his heart about to explode, "I-I'm glad you liked them… It was the least I could do for you buying me sweets, chocolates and making a bunny for me."

Ryuki held the younger tightly, "I love you…"

Yuuno smile gently and nuzzled against his lover's neck, "I love you too, Ryuki…"

The two dropped each other and winded up kissing yet again, gently this time before lips were actually bruised this time.

The twins dropped each other again and Ryuki got under the sheets with the brunette, holding him tightly. Yuuno nuzzled against his brother's neck, falling asleep instantly in his arms.


End file.
